Evening Course
by nakashima eru
Summary: Senja, kimia, kacamata dan mungkin sebuah tanda cinta. [Dedicated for #Love4NOTP Challenge]


**Evening Course**

 _by Nakashima Eru_

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 _by_ _Matsui Yuusei_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Senja sudah terlihat di ujung barat. Gemerisik angin sore penyambut malam terdengar ringan menggerakkan dedaunan. Suara serangga mulai berkumandang riang mengiringi datangnya petang. Suasana semakin sepi di bukit dimana kelas terisolasi berdiri. Tak ada lagi aktivitas siswa yang terdeteksi, karena para penghuni kelas itu sudah pergi.

Kecuali satu—

Seorang siswa berambut merah menyala berbaring nyaman di atas atap. Nafas damainya mengindikasikan ia terlelap tanpa sadar waktu sudah banyak terlewat. Ia mungkin akan terbangun saat malam sudah panjang, atau bahkan besok pagi dengan suara berisik teman-temannya yang baru datang. Namun sebuah burung kecil mendatanginya. Mendarat di dekat telinganya dan mematuk-matuk lirih pipi kenyalnya.

Dalam hal ini syukurlah ia termasuk orang yang sensitif. Jika tidak, patukan lirih burung takkan mampu membangunkannya dan kemungkinan buruk masuk angin akan melanda dirinya. Setelah mengedipkan mata dan mengumpulkan nyawa, ia lantas membuka mata lebar dan terkejut mendapati sang surya hampir tenggelam.

"Ah, aku ketiduran. Harus cepat-cepat pulang sebelum malam." Ia mulai berdiri dan membersihkan seragam sekolah berjasnya.

Melompat turun dari atap sudah menjadi kebiasaannya, karena _parkour_ sudah menjadi keahliannya sejak ia dilatih menjadi pembunuh di kelas terisolasi ini. Dengan masih agak mengantuk ia bergegas meninggalkan tempat, namun mata emasnya menangkap sebuah sosok di dalam kelas.

"Koro- _sensei_?" lirihnya.

Ia membalikkan langkah, mengendap-endap melalui jendela dan menyiapkan pisau _anti-sensei_ yang selalu ia bawa.

"Hm, kelihatannya ia sedang tertidur."

Dengan menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya ia melompat masuk jendela, seluruh gerakannya yang tanpa suara membuat si target sepenuhnya lengah. Ia mulai menghunuskan pisau ke arah punggung si target namun—

"Eh—"

Syukurlah ia masih bisa menghentikan hunusan pisaunya.

"O-Okuda?"

Karena yang sedang tertidur di kelas kali ini adalah Manami Okuda.

Suara jangkrik semakin nyaring seiring degupan jantung Karma yang cepat. Antara terkejut dan lega ia menarik nafas, kemudian duduk di kursi yang terletak di depan bangku Manami. Karma mulai memperhatikan gadis yang tertidur di depannya. Di bawah kepalanya ada buku catatan yang penuh rumus kimia, sedangkan di depannya ada empat buku pelajaran tebal. Di antara jari gadis itu juga masih terselip sebuah pensil.

"Ketiduran saat belajar, ya. Lagipula, kenapa dia sangat rajin belajar sampai seperti ini, sih?" Karma mengangkat alis.

Entah apa yang saat itu ada di pikiran Karma, ia tidak lantas membangunkan Manami atau pulang, ia malah diam-diam mempelajari buku-buku pelajaran tebal yang ada di depannya. Ia bahkan menarik pelan buku catatan yang ada di bawah kepala Manami, melihat hasil kerja si gadis dan membenarkan beberapa bagian yang masih salah dikerjakan.

Sebenarnya jika Karma sudah asyik dengan acara belajarnya, ia bahkan bisa belajar semalaman. Begitu juga kali ini, ia tak merasa bahwa hampir satu jam dirinya hanyut dalam rumus-rumus kimia yang ia hadapi.

"Ng…Ka-Karma?!"

Sepasang mata ungu yang masih sedikit berair terbelalak lebar.

"Oh—hai, Okuda. Sepertinya aku mulai mengerti apa yang membuatmu begitu asyik dengan duniamu." Layaknya seorang ayah yang diganggu anaknya saat sedang bekerja, Karma menanggapi reaksi Manami sekenanya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini?" Manami gagap.

"Karena tadi aku tertidur di atap." Karma terus konsentrasi.

"E—Eh?! Me-memangnya ini sudah pukul berapa?!"

"Mungkin enam sore. Kau sangat pulas tadi sehingga aku ragu untuk membangunkanmu. Lagipula aku tertarik dengan soal-soal di buku pelajaranmu." Karma menulis rentetan angka dengan cepat, secepat ia menghitung angka di otaknya.

"Tu-tunggu. Kau mengganti jawabanku." Manami menunjuk bekas deretan hasil kerjanya yang dihapus Karma seenaknya.

"Karena caramu mengerjakan salah. Seharusnya begini." Karma menunjukkan cara yang benar.

"Eh? O-oh, aku sekarang mengerti kenapa jawabanku tadi tidak ketemu." Seperti baru mendapat berkah, Manami menjadi semangat.

Kedua anak itu mempunyai satu kesamaan. Mereka sama-sama akan terhanyut sepenuhnya jika sudah menemukan apa yang mereka sukai.

Hari mulai malam dan penerangan sinar matahari sudah diganti dengan penerangan lampu. Mereka akhirnya menghentikan acara belajar setelah mendengar alarm alam dari perut Karma. Manami sempat terkikik lirih saat mendengarnya namun segera diam karena Karma memberinya tatapan menakutkan.

Manami kemudian membereskan buku-buku dan alat tulis di mejanya, bersiap pulang. Sedangkan Karma yang memang asal-asalan sejak berangkat ke sekolah, ia tidak memiliki peralatan apapun untuk dibereskan dan hanya diam bosan menunggu Manami selesai.

Namun diam bukanlah ciri Karma. setidaknya kali ini tangannya mulai bergerak ke depan, menuju sesuatu yang ada di wajah Manami.

Kacamata.

"Ka-Karma?" Manami seketika diam, menghentikan acara berberesnya.

Kali ini Karma memang bertindak jahil, namun ia tidak menunjukkan seringai kejahilannya. Dengan wajah teduh ia mendekati wajah Manami. Mata emasnya berkilau menagkap sepenuhnya mata ungu lebar yang berbinar tepat di depannya. Pelan-pelan ia melepas kacamata si gadis .

"Matamu indah."

Hanya dua kata dan berhasil membuat Manami tersipu luar biasa. Manami lalu menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona.

"Hm, aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat melalui kacamatamu. Sebenarnya kau minus berapa, sih?" Karma mencoba memakai kacamata Manami.

"Ka-Karma! Kembalikan kacamataku!" Manami melompat-lompat berusaha menggapai kacamatanya yang diayun-ayunkan Karma. Namun sayang, perbedaan tinggi menjadi kendala besar bagi Manami.

"Nih." Tanpa disangka Karma langsung memakaikan kacamata Manami tepat di tempatnya harus berada. Ia bahkan menyibakkan rambut di sekitar telinga Manami, mencoba merapikannya.

"Te-terima kasih," lirih Manami, makin tersipu.

"Ayo kita pulang. Tapi mungkin sebaiknya kita mampir dulu di restoran cepat saji karena aku begitu lapar. Kau mau ikut, kan?"

"I-iya." Manami malu-malu.

Karma melenggang duluan meninggalkan kelas E diikuti Manami yang menyunggingkan senyum tipis di belakangnya.

 **END**

 **TERIMA KASIH BANYAK TELAH MEMBACA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** ….#peace


End file.
